Pieces
by Goki Henjin
Summary: Some Rapr drabbles, will be updated randomly, they will go from happy to sad, adventure, suspense, angst...
1. Don't speak

Don't Speak

His shining eyes weren't as bright as before, as those past days where they would smile, laugh, play, kiss and love. The silent touch, the mute words spoken between them, the slow kiss that followed a playful allegro at their chambers. All gone. He had grown cold and away, what were hours of talking turned into instants that vanished as quickly as the death of a star, far away which left a deceiving light to taunt, a light that some beings would look up and wish upon, an illusion to fool the brokenhearted.

Purple looked at Red, while Red looked ahead, at the report he had in his tablet, at some snacks, at the levels of the ship, at the floor, at the ceiling, at the walls…but not at him. They were so close yet so far away, the gap was invisible but visible at the same time.

He opened his mouth to speak, but refrained, what good would come of it, he had tried that before, it had ended with icy responses from his coruler, as if they were nothing, it had ended abruptly, all that caring, breaths exchanged, loving stares thrown away as if they had been nothing, as one would throw an empty package of doughnuts.

Violet eyes wandered down, not at him, no, this was wrong, but he was silently giving up, everytime he tried to confront Red, he was received with dull answers like "What are you talking about?", "Nothing's wrong, I'm busy" or "Maybe you need some rest", those words were daggers, killing him slowly, had all been a dream? All those magical moments just vivid figments of his imagination, just repressed feelings popping out to the surface? The way those scarlet eyes had looked at him, the way they had spent hours talking on their bed, how they had held each other, the promises…everything not real?

He glided slowly to the door of the room they were in, a knot in his throat but the silence was killing him slowly yet brutally. He gave a last glance to Red, who was now typing on his computer, unaware that he had moved, that he was nearly breaking, that he was leaving. Purple sighed and left, trying his best not to look back again, or another part of him would crumble.


	2. Just another minute

It was time for them to go out and give a full report of their mission in planet Rfrteth, but he thought the bed felt just too good shared with him. Red stroked Purple's sides gently, while the other slept, their legs entwined, the darkness in the room soothing yet interrupted by a small flashing light in their front elite PAKs meaning their presence was required.

"Pur...we have to give our report" Red said in a soft stone, running his hand up and down the other's cheek gently as Purple grumbled softly and hugged him closer with both arms and legs. "I don't want to, I'm fine here"

Red smiled and headbonked him softly. "I know, me too...but they'll come fetch us if we don't go"

Purple nuzzled the other tenderly and whispered. "Just another minute"

The scarlet eyed irken chuckled and nuzzled the other back. "Another minute then"


	3. Wedding day

Wedding day

The civil war had ended and thanks to the Tallest, the control brains had been taken down, every irken had a free will and the leaders' wedding day had arrived. As they had planned it, it was on planet Earth, a ceremony only for the closest of friends, no crowds, just them.

But there was only one Tallest standing on the small podium, with a long ceremonial robe, eyes fixed in the horizon, mute, statue like.

The rain started falling and he stood alone, the water stung where it fell on his uncovered skin, but he didn't move, he didn't falter, he still looked to the horizon, waiting for his mate to arrive.

But he didn't.


	4. Routine

It had started: a game of two entities drowned in frustration and regrets, disguised as desire and lust, limbs entangled like bindweed, fingers running over skin eagerly, the urge to touch each other almost unbearable, the need to feel something, to feel alive. Their minds were elevated as they just let themselves go in their desire, losing themselves, their souls, the need greater than anything else, it was an insane addiction, but it lacked that tender touch they'd knew they'd never get back.

Two figures entwined in what looked like a rehearsed crescendo, reaching the edge, flying high…but the higher you fly, the harder the fall.

The warmth in their bodies washed away as quickly as possible, as the violet eyed one pulled the covers over himself, the scarlet eyed one remained silent until he stood up and started dressing up.

"Don't forget to close the door" were the only words Purple said, not looking at his coruler, but he knew the other nodded and walked away after getting dressed. "See you tomorrow" was his reply, as he shut the door.

_Sorry for all the angst, next will be happier I promise._


End file.
